Undeserved Honor
by Naomi
Summary: After the revolution, Kenshin left forsaking all honor he was to be bestowed. 10 year later when a dream and a messanger arrive for Kenshin from the emperor himself. Are these events good or is Kenshin going to get the punishment he thinks he deserves?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. All rights belong to Watsuki and Sony.  
  
Undeserved Honor  
  
The blood red moon hung sorrowfully in the night sky. It's eerie light was cast over the field of the newly dead. Long shadows obsercured the burry images in the background. The metallic smell of blood hung think and heavy in the fading night's air.  
  
The night had been a test of survival. Then again, every night during those dying days was. The screams and shouts of battle echoed endlessly through the night. The clang of steel meeting steel and steel meeting flesh intermingled with each other.  
  
Then the screams faded and the quiet settled in. Only a handful of war- ragged soldiers remained. Then suddenly the silence was broken by the hollers of joy. Long awaited smiles touched each face except one. One man stood at the edge of the battlefield. His face was etched with deep engraved sadness. He slowly sheathed his s katana for the last time. With one last lingering glance at the bloody field he disappeared into the night.  
  
~V~  
  
"BUSU!"  
  
"YAHIKO-CAHN, COME BACK HERE WITH MY NEW SANDLES!"  
  
"IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!"  
  
Kenshin awoke to the sounds of the morning greeting him happily right outside his door.  
  
He desperately tried to hold on to the fleeting images of his dream but it was impossible. He remembered it was the day the Revolution officially ended during the long, hard battle at Tobu Fushimi. He had left shortly after that event. He knew that if he had stayed he would have been awarded and honored for his service to Japan by the emperor himself. He could see no reason though for being honored for murdering mass amounts of people.  
  
"I can't keep thinking about the past. What's done is done. Besides, I have to get up and make breakfast."  
  
Kenshin got up and opened the door to look outside. He could hardly belive how late it was. Kaoru looked up from her chase momentarily to see Kenshin standing in his doorway still wearing his yukuta.  
  
"Morning sleepy head."  
  
"Morning Kaoru-dono.um..why'd you let me sleep in?"  
  
"I checked on you earlier bug you didn't bug when I opened the door. You're usually a very alert when you sleep so when you sleep as deeply as you were, I know you must be dreaming about the past."  
  
"You still should have woken me up."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru suddenly saw Yahiko run behind Kaoru. It was all they could do not to laugh.  
  
"Maybe you should let Yahiko know that you're not chasing him anymore." "I think I'll let him keep running. He'll get his blood running so he will be ready for spring cleaning later today."  
  
Yahiko topped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You're not serious busu?"  
  
"I sure am. There's so much dust that it seems like someone decided to bring the outside indoors."  
  
"I think I'll go get dressed and start breakfast."  
  
"Don't worry! I already made it."  
  
"I don't think I'll be in any condition to clean after breakfast."  
  
"Shut up Yahiko-chan!"  
  
Kenshin left the bickering couple. He couldn't help but feel queasy at the thought of Kaoru's overly salty miso soup. He was also trying to figure out why he was again being plagued with dreams about the past. Most of all, why of all memories did he dream about Tobu Fushimi? It was almost like the dream was a message. He couldn't help but to feel like there might have been some unfinished business.  
  
He quickly dressed and went to eat the toxic breakfast.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, do you need any help?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
Kenshin peeked into the pot and felt sick at the sight of the unrecognizable lumps floating in water.  
  
"It looks delicious."  
  
"Thank you. It's nice to hear a compliment after listening to someone complain nonstop."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Talk all you want Yahiko. It'll just earn you more work."  
  
While watching the two bicker yet again, Kenshin almost felt thankful towards his master for his lessons on women. They could truly be temperamental sometimes.  
  
"Here you go Kenshin"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Breakfast went by as usual. It was all Yahiko or Kenshin could do not to chock on those unrecognizable blobs that were supposed to be fried tofu. Kaoru smiled happily and ate as if the food were edible.  
  
Kenshin pushed the bowl away. "Thank you for breakfast. I should go start cleaning the dojo."  
  
"No, start on the hallways outside the bedrooms. I want Yahiko to clean the dojo by himself for his little comment earlier."  
  
"Come on busu!"  
  
"You brought this on yourself."  
  
Kenshin shook his head as he walked out. Some things would never change. Yahiko and Kaoru would probably be 60 and 70 and still be going at each other's throats. He almost laughed at the image of Yahiko hobbling slowly with Kaoru trying her best to walk while using her shinai as a cane and attempting to chase after Yahiko.  
  
He got the washtub from the storeroom and filled it up with the cool water from the well.  
  
The methodical motion of sliding the rag back and forth over the floor was calming. He was still uptight over the dream. It seemed that every time he had a dream about the past that was that realistic, something drastic would happen afterwards. First was Saito showing up and reeking havoc then the incident with Enishi. The thought of something like that happening again was enough to keep him alert and ready.  
  
Shouts and complaints echoed from the dojo and into the yard before the still air swallowed them up. The day wore on and the three worked diligently to restore the dojo to its former beauty. Kenshin did endless repairs while Yahiko and Kaoru dusted and washed in ever place possible. The breaked only for lunch. Around late afternoon a knock at the dojo gate break the routine that had been established.  
  
"I'll get it Kenshin"  
  
"Okay Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kenshin watched from his place on the roof as she ran off towards the gate. He ignored what was going on and went back to work. It was hard to believe what bad shape the roof was in. You'd never be able to tell from the ground.  
  
"Kenshin, it's someone for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kenshin gracefully hoped down from the roof and landed on his feet. As he approached the gate he saw a well-dressed man in a western suit. He immediately assumed he was with the government.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"You are a Mr. Kenshin Himura? Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"I have a message for you from the emperor himself. He is requesting an audience with you as soon as possible."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is an idea I've been throwing around for awhile. I've always wondered what would happen if Kenshin were to meet the emperor. He is very famous after all. Anyways, I know that Yahiko is still not at the dojo, but well, he is in this fic. You can make up your own reasons for him still being there. Maybe he couldn't stand the row house considering the fact that I doubt that Sano cleaned it often. I mean it says in episode 95 that his clothes hadn't been washed in who knows how long.  
  
Please review because I truthfully don't know whether I should continue this or not. Thank you.  
  
Miles of smiles, Naomi 


	2. chapter 2

Undeserved Honor  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaoru, who had been standing behind Kenshin the whole time, stared in surprise.  
  
"The emperor? What would he want with Kenshin?"  
  
With and air of superiority, the official adjusted his hat and looked strait at Kaoru.  
  
"This is official business that concerns only Himura Kenshin a.k.a. Himura Batousai."  
  
It was all that Kaoru could do to not walk up to the government official and give him a good, hard punch. What gave this person the right to walk into her home and call Kenshin the one thing that he had been trying to forget? Here hands were shaking with anger and unconsciously balled into fists.  
  
"Is something wrong miss?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
The official turned back to Kenshin. "Would it be alright if I talked to you privately?"  
  
His eyes flickered to Kaoru for a brief second. It was all she could do not to star in disbelief at the man's impertinence.  
  
"Yes, right this way."  
  
Kaoru still had her hands in tight fists. As Kenshin walked past her he stopped for a second and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and saw both fear and pain in their depths. She hoped that he would tell her later. She truly did hope that he finally trusted her enough to tell her what was going on.  
  
Kenshin led the official to the reception room. He closed the door and lit a candle to add to the light that filtered through the rice paper.  
  
"May I ask what exactly is going on?"  
  
"As I've said, the emperor wishes to have an audience with you as soon as possible. Apparently there is some unfinished business left over from the revolution. He wishes for us to leave tomorrow morning at the latest. We are to take a train all the way to Kyoto for the sake of time. The government will pay for the tickets."  
  
"I'm sorry to ask but would it be alright if I took Kaoru-dono and Yahiko along. I know they'll worry if I leave them behind."  
  
"They may come. I'll have to get some extra tickets for them. I'll see if the girl---um---Kamiya-san can be present during the meeting but the boy will have to stay in his quarters."  
  
Kenshin tried his best to be thankful and gave the official a small bow in reply.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"There's no need to thank me. I can see that your friends mean a great deal to you. I must be going now. I will come by tomorrow morning."  
  
Kenshin exited the room and walked the official to the gate.  
  
"Before you go, I have a question. Since you will be accompanying us to Kyoto, would you please tell me your name?"  
  
"Murisaka Chirou"  
  
"Good bye Murisaka-san."  
  
"Good bye Himura-san."  
  
He bowed before walking out the gate in the direction of his hotel.  
  
Kenshin watched him disappear as he became lost in thought. He didn't hear Kaoru come up behind him.  
  
"Oh Kenshin! I found you."  
  
Kenshin almost face-faulted. Why was it that that little phrase brought back unpleasant memories?  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what do you mean you found me?"  
  
"You've been hiding away in that room. So, how did everything go?"  
  
"I'm going to Kyoto tomorrow."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"You're leaving just like that?"  
  
Kenshin tried not to smile because of the information that he suppressed.  
  
"It's an urgent matter. I'm not sure what it is but I'll find out. Murisaka- san said that you and Yahiko could come if you'd like."  
  
Kaoru looked at him hopefully.  
  
"I'd like that and I think Yahiko would to. We've been needing to get away from Tokyo for a while. We can stop to see Misao and everyone at the Aoiya while we're there."  
  
She gave Kenshin a half smile.  
  
"I'm sure that everything will turn out fine."  
  
"I hope so. Did he tell you what the emperor himself would want to talk to you about?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. Murisaka-san said I'd find out when I got there."  
  
"I hope it's nothing bad. That official wasn't exactly the nicest person I've met. I'm not looking forward to having to go all the way to Kyoto with him."  
  
Kenshin gave her his reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Let's forget about this until tomorrow. Why don't we tell Yahiko what's going on and start packing?"  
  
Kenshin was half way across the yard when he was stopped by Kaoru shouting."  
  
"WAIT! KENSHIN!"  
  
Kenshin looked over his shoulder in surprise.  
  
"What is it Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"What are we going to wear? What are YOU going to wear? You can't wear those worn, patched-up clothes in front of the emperor. We have to go get some new clothes."  
  
"What about the chores?"  
  
"Those can wait until after we take care of this fashion emergency. Right now we're going to talk to Yahiko then go shopping!"  
  
Kaoru looked up to see that she had her hand raised in the air triumphantly and blushed as she quickly brought it down.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Kenshin went back to fixing the roof. Kaoru went to get Yahiko. Yahiko was busy sleeping in the dojo. Was he ever going to get a surprise when he woke up!  
  
"AHHHHHHH"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? EVEN MORE, WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?"  
  
Yahiko was busy trying to slow his breathing down.  
  
"You'd scream if you woke up to a face like yours."  
  
BANG!  
  
"You really should learn how to respect your master. Right now we have something to talk to you about."  
  
Kaoru stomped out followed by a muttering Yahiko. Kenshin was already sitting at the table.  
  
"I guess you must be tired from working."  
  
Kaoru glared at Yahiko before turning to Kenshin.  
  
"I found him asleep."  
  
Kenshin stifled a laugh.  
  
"Well it's probably because he's been working hard. Anyways, we had better tell him about what's going on. Yahiko?"  
  
"Yah Kenshin?"  
  
"We've decided to go to Kyoto first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Kaoru let his mouth drop.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Well, I need to see someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The emperor has asked with a personal audience with Kenshin."  
  
"WHAT? THE EMPEROR ACTUALLY WANTS TO SEE YOU!"  
  
Kenshin winced at the Yahiko's resounding voice.  
  
"Yes. You and Kaoru are allowed to come along."  
  
"Cool! We get to go to the palace!"  
  
"Well if we're all done here then let's go shopping!"  
  
"Busu, who cares what you wear. You'll still look ugly no matter what."  
  
(Through clenched teeth) "Grr! What I mean is is that we're all going to get new clothes because we all need them."  
  
With that Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's and Yahiko's go and dragged them out the front gate.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Notes: I hope that they have fun shopping. *waves to a miserable Yahiko* Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I was hoping not to have such a long scene here but I just got to writing it and I couldn't stop. This is a fun fic to write. It shouldn't be more than 5 chapters but if it is, oh well. Please review!  
  
Personal Responses/Thanks:  
  
Gypsy-chan - I'm glad that you're interested. It seems like you've been one of my biggest supporters for most of the fics that I've written. Thanks for everything!  
  
Tsaieric - I'm happy that I you like idea. It sort of just came to me one day and I knew it was a story that I had to write.  
  
Hitokiri Gentatsu - I'm going to try and make this fic move along as fast as possible but there were some things in this chapter that I just didn't have the heart to leave out.  
  
MP - Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like this fic as well.  
  
Jason M. Lee - Sorry about that spelling mistake. I wrote this in the middle of Biology so I didn't have a computer handy. The one I did type the first chapter on didn't have web access. I had to use one of the crappy school computer's to upload it. It went so slow that I didn't want to have to wait another 30 minutes just to try and get the computer to find a website about RK (plus most of them are blocked anyways). Anyways, about the food, you have to remember that this is Kaoru cooking and with her, anything goes. Thanks for your review. It's been nice having you as a support all the way through my other fic as well.  
  
Miles of smiles, Naomi 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the mistaking the palace for being in Kyoto instead of Tokyo. I've decided to keep it in Kyoto since I already have it going in that direction. I guess I'll just make this story a little bit of an AU.  
  
Undeserved Honor  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Morning came all too quickly. The anticipation of the trip ahead was enough to make even Kenshin feel jittery. He had never had any idea that something could happen so quickly. He had yet to even know the purpose of why he had to suddenly drop everything and go to Kyoto.  
  
Yahiko made his way to the carriage, struggling under the weight of the heavy packages.  
  
"Geez Kaoru! Did you have to buy so much yesterday? You're always complaining about how there is never enough money but suddenly when you go shopping, you have a bunch!"  
  
Kaoru glared at Yahiko. She was trying to find out how long to ride was going to take from the coachmen. Didn't Yahiko know NOT to interrupt people when they were speaking?  
  
"If you would like me to take back all of your new stuff. I will and you can stay here and take care of the dojo."  
  
Kaoru turned back to the coachman.  
  
"How long with the journey take?"  
  
"About 2 or 3 days maim."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Kaoru gave a short bow and went to check on everything else.  
  
"Kenshin, are you almost ready to go?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you really didn't have to get me these. Plus, shouldn't I save this clothes for the meeting in Kyoto?"  
  
"Just come on out! We have to go and remember, I got enough stuff so you don't have to wear the same thing twice."  
  
"Only you would make sure of that."  
  
"Oh, just come on out! What is taking so long anyways?"  
  
"I can't find something."  
  
Kenshin finally emerged from his room. Kaoru couldn't help but think how good he looked. Buying that black gi and haori had been a good idea.  
  
"You look great! From now on I'm going to make sure you dress like this every day!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts'. Now what were you looking for?"  
  
"I can't find my sword."  
  
"WHAT? How could you lose something that you barely ever take off?"  
  
Kenshin meagerly backed away.  
  
"I took it off to change."  
  
"Hold on"  
  
Kaoru had an idea about what had happened. She went around the side of the house and sure enough.  
  
"YAHIKO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
Yahiko looked over at Kaoru and smiled innocently.  
  
"Um---practicing"  
  
He brought the sheathed sword down for one more swing. The saya flew off and nearly hit Kaoru.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
The carriage finally pulled away from the dojo with another one stuffed with luggage trailing close behind like a trained dog. Chirou, Kenshin, and Kaoru sat comfortably in the spacious carriage.  
  
"Kaoru, where's Yahiko?"  
  
"Oh, he insisted on riding with the luggage."  
  
Meanwhile back in the luggage cart Yahiko was crammed between two suitcases.  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
The trip was pretty much uneventful for the first part. Kaoru watched the world fly by like an endless picture of perfection. This was one of her first times riding in a horse drawn carriage and she was making sure that she enjoyed every minute of it. Kenshin made easy conversation with Chirou but spent most of the time trying to calm himself. He was trying to figure out whether he should be scared or excited?  
  
The carriage stopped for the night at a quite little inn. Reservations had been made and each of the 4 had there own room. They retired early. Although they had been sitting the whole trip, the journey had worn them out.  
  
~X~  
  
The silver sliver that hung low in the sky appeared like a mocking smile. It was is if it were happy to see the red-coated field gleaming with newly shed blood. The earth was stained and cried out every time as a body fell to its surface with crimson flowing freely away from it. The one who had condemned the bodies to never rise again stood looking over the field.  
  
Then the scene switched. It was no longer the blood painted battlefield. Now he found himself standing in a lavishly decorated room. He was dressed in a formal gi and hakama. Anxiously he looked around. All he could see was a blur of faces. Faces that his mind had created of people who had never existed.  
  
A gaudishly dressed man stood on a raised platform. He was speaking but all he could hear was what sounded like the roar of the wind. The words were lost to themselves. Suddenly he clearly heard his name mentioned. The faceless bodies turned to face him. He slowly backed away. He knew he was being awarded for something. He didn't want it though. He tried to escape the room but he seemed to be seeing everything there a hazy vision. The room seemed to be spinning. He tried to run but he couldn't get away. That was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.  
  
~X~  
  
Kenshin awoke quickly at the sound of someone knocking on his door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Kaoru. Yahiko, Chirou, and I are going to breakfast. Please meet us down there when you are ready."  
  
"Yes Kaoru-dono"  
  
Kenshin absentmindedly listened to her footsteps disappear down the hallway. He was to busy trying to figure out what his dream meant. The first time he could recognize her he was. This second one though completely puzzled him. The events had never taken place. He had no idea even where he had been. The details, unlike the last one, where clearly imprinted in his mind. It seemed like lately his dreams had been trying to tell him something. Were they all connected to this meeting with the emperor or were they purely inventions of his mind like so many dreams are believed to be?  
  
He got out of the futon and get dressed making sure he wore something Kaoru would approve of. The last thing he wanted to put up with was Kaoru giving him a hard time about what he was wearing. He was to busy worrying. Last time he had had a dream of this sort, Saito had appeared followed by some bad occurrences. He slipped his sot through his sash and walked out of the room to breakfast. He would have to leave his worries to tomorrow.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to review. I just have been procrastinating badly. I couldn't even manage to make a goo chapter as well. I guess this is just here to help move the story along. This is what I get for attempting to do 2 fics at once. Even more I have yet to update me other one. Oh well, be happy that I have finally talked some sense into myself. Please keep on reviewing.  
  
Miles of smiles, Naomi 


End file.
